


We should have done this years ago

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't you agree?





	We should have done this years ago

Our tale starts in a VIP underground restaurant, Blaise Zabini is taking Pansy Parkinson on their first date.

Blaise told her, "You can open your eyes now."

Pansy did so and gasped. "Is this Amortentia?!"

Blaise nodded and smiled. "Only the best for my favourite gal."

Pansy asked, "How did you get us in here?"

Blaise smirked. "A man's gotta have some secrets, Pans."

Pansy grinned. "Please tell me we have access to the VIP Lounge?"

Blaise laughed. "Of course we do, I go all or nothing."

Pansy beamed, "This date, us; we should have done this years ago."

Blaise agreed, "If it wasn't for Draco, we would've done it sooner."

Pansy giggled. "Screw Draco, he has his happy ending. Now, I'm finally about to get mine." She grabbed Blaise's hand and insisted, "Let's do this thing!"


End file.
